The Rough and The Smooth
by wolfpawn
Summary: Done for a "Imagine Loki" prompt on Tumblr Imagine being wed to Loki, and at first you're so happy. You want to get into mischief together, you want to spar, and you want him to show you all of Asgard and all the secret passages he knows of. But he ends up treating you like a princess, always so careful and gentle with you, and you absolutely hate it. Especially in bed, he's so


TITLE: The Rough and the Smooth.

CHAPTER NO. /ONE SHOT: One shot

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being wed to Loki, and at first you're so happy. You want to get into mischief together, you want to spar, and you want him to show you all of Asgard and all the secret passages he knows of. But he ends up treating you like a princess, always so careful and gentle with you, and you absolutely hate it. Especially in bed, he's so slow and gentle, and soon you find yourself aggravated with him.

You purposely piss him off one night, only for him to throw you down onto the bed and ravage you. Biting, clawing, hair pulling, everything. Even after you cum he continues, pounding into you until he's finished. When you're both left a panting mess, he begins apologising profusely, only for you to admit that you've wanted this all along.

RATING: NSFW

NOTES/WARNINGS: None, other than NSFW

You knew that being the princess entailed a lot of dresses, nodding, waving, all the boring meetings, banquets and everything, you knew that, you had expected that would be part of life, much to your despair you accepted it, it was a small price to pay. But what you had not expected was your one love, your husband, to go from the biggest trickster in the land to the biggest soppy puppy in it. No more pranks, no more lies, just being a doting and gentle husband. At first it was beyond amazing, being showered with unbridled love wherever and whenever possible, gifts and kisses, stolen and given without restraint. It made you feel like the most precious of diamonds among gravel stones. Everyone commented on it, Frigga was delighted to see her younger son so happy. Thor was ecstatic that his brother was back to being his most trusted partner in the battlefield, and Odin was thrilled that the usually troublesome jokester had settled down and was acting like a responsible married man. The whole of Asgard was seemingly rejoicing in the better, more serene Loki. There was just one that had issue with it, you!

You had fallen in love with the God of Mischief, and all that entailed. From hiding behind pillars and using Loki's magic to trip Thor as he walked down the hallway so to embarrass him in front of other realm dignitaries, to causing a plague of locusts in the pantry that only the kitchen staff could see. You had wanted to continue as you had been, sparring together in the training grounds, being forced to eat dirt in defeat, then the next day shoving his smarmy face in mud. You wanted to sneak around the long forgotten passages within the palace, turning up in Gods only know what cranny of the great building. You wanted to continue all that with Loki. That was the Loki you loved. And though the man you were now married to still looked like the man you had fallen for, it entirely different now, and you hated it.

These days you often went to bed earlier than the most of Asgard out of sheer frustration. Loki never questioned or bothered you about it; he merely arrived to your shared chambers at a time that suited his requirements that day. One evening, you were still awake when he entered the room, he was earlier than usual. You knew that he had noticed you were awake and you cursed yourself for not pretending to be asleep and keeping your breathing steady.

He readied himself to bed and got under the covers, wrapping his arms around you as he peppered the side of your face with soft lipped kisses. You leant into the tender embrace and reciprocated the affection, though after a moment, you tried to deepen the kiss and grab his face desperately, as though trying to merge your two bodies as one. He laughs slightly and leans out of the kiss. "My love, what has gotten into you this evening, you would swear you had not seen me for a century." He began to kiss you gently once more.

"I just want you." You reply, trying again to deepen it.

"Well then you shall have me, but why the rush? Is there a war I was not made aware of at dinner?" he leant over you so that he could control the pace of the proceedings. You moaned slightly in frustration, though Loki seemed to think it was in a sexual manner, you knew it was more in disappointment. You missed your Loki, the real one.

As promised, he did take you, but tenderly, careful to not mark or hurt you in any way. Gently readying you, and softly saying sweet words as he slowly moved himself in and out of your frustrated body. He ensured your release before allowing himself his own pleasure, but you noticed he even controlled himself as he did that. You could see the restraint in his eyes, and the tensing of his muscles affirming that he was holding back, which only angered you more. Your body had been satisfied, but not in the way you so desperately wanted. Though Loki's body rested against yours that night, holding you to his chest, you felt further apart from him than from Valhalla to Hel. You looked at the beautiful intricate gold ring on your finger and the matching one on Loki's hand across your waist and fight back the tears of anger and despair, worrying about how you would keep your marriage together.

Sleep eluded you that night and indeed the next two nights, and by the fourth evening you were the picture of misery, face drawn and hair somewhat limp, even after your maids spent an hour braiding it intricately. Your temper was short and you could barely eat with the annoyance. It did not go unnoticed, by your husband, his family, or the court. After the initial 'are you Okays?' which caused you to snap a reply or dish out a withering look, everyone merely decided not to attempt to speak with you.

A banquet was being held in honour of the light elves of Alfheim on their visit, you tried to act interested, but it was a thinly veiled attempt. Loki remained by your side for the evening, holding you close to him, but you kept pulling away, or ignoring his attempts to speak with you. Merely answering in 'no's', 'yes's' and shrugs. As the evening went on, he tried less and less to interact with you, his face becoming more and more stern. "Please dear, remember we have guests." He chided out of the corner of his mouth to you as the maids removed the last of the dinner plates from the tables.

"Oh yes, Valhalla forbid it they might see just how much you annoy me." You snap back. Having had your fill of annoyance for the evening; you rise from the table and head back to your chambers without uttering a word to anyone. Sleep would be out of the question, but it was better to be angry in solitude than to look at the judging faces of others as you wallowed in your misery, which in turn would anger you more. You slammed the door and walked to the vanity table, removing the pins from your hair and throwing them down on the wood with such force, many just bounced onto the ground.

So consumed by your anger, you failed to hear the door open, or to hear the footfalls of another as they strode across the room with clear purpose. The first you realise you are not alone is when you are grabbed by the shoulders causing you to look into the mirror to see who's reflection would meet you there. It was Loki and his face was almost red with fury.

"What in the nine realms is wrong with you?" he demanded, turning you around to face him. "How dare you speak to me like that, or indeed anyone else for that matter." He was seething.

The anger you had been stewing on for days rose to the surface in all its glory. "Me? What in Hel is wrong with you?" You go to pull away but he held fast.

"I am not done. You are not leaving my side until you tell me what is has you like this." You pull your hand out of his grasp and slap him across the cheek with as much force as you can muster. Loki merely stands there for a moment, as though processing what had just occurred, then you see his eyes, widen with anger and pure lust.

He grabs your hand and pulls you to your bed, swinging you around until you connect with the side of the mattress and crash upon it, face downwards. You feel him then drag you back towards him, pulling your legs either side of him as he pulls you to your knees. Your dress is tossed up over your back and you can feel his hand go straight for your undergarments, tearing the flimsy material away with minimal effort. You bite your lip and moan quietly at the sound of the ripping material. At the same time you hear the sound of other clothes being moved around and then both hands return to your ass, which is still high in the air. Before you can wonder if he is going to prepare you, you get your answer. The blunt, thick head of Loki's cock is aligned to your already slick cunt, before thrusting in full force, all the way to the hilt. You emit an odd noise as the long length hits your cervix with force, and the feel of Loki's sac slaps against your clit, it is equal parts surprise and unadulterated lust. Your mind begs for this to be real, your body almost unable to confirm it.

Loki leans against your back for a moment, and for that time you worry he is going to whisper into your ear that he was remorseful, and was about to go back to being over gentle. He leant in, and you prepared for some sort of endearing term, but instead he bit your shoulder harshly right where the neck connected, causing you to gasp loudly. It seemed to act like a trigger as he pushed himself back up and started to pull out, before immediately slamming back in. You can hardly keep you arms straight and as he bangs his heavy balls onto your clit at the same time as he pushes into you as deep as he can, you lose yourself to the sensation, whining and moaning as you fall to your elbows. You want to rest your head on the sheets, but Loki has a fist wrapped in your thick hair which pulls you up enough that you cannot reach that far, torturing you further, his other hand holding onto your hip keeping you in place. The throbbing need that has been left unsalted for so long finally rises from the pit of your stomach to your throbbing cunt and every nerve ending feels as though Mjolnir has electrocuted them all and you fall over the edge of the most splendid and powerful orgasm you have ever experienced in all your years. There is not even spare an ounce of energy to emit a sound, though you are unsure you could anyway as Loki pulls your hair back so far it restricts your breathing, prolonging your orgasm. He continues to bite different parts of your shoulders, his tongue then smoothing over the bite marks, you are almost certain he has drawn blood.

You are drained, exhaustion comes to the forefront once more, but Loki does not relent. He continues to pound into your body, slapping against you, groaning gutturally as he chased his own pleasure. The hand on your hip is completely white as he grips with such force to keep you in place as he continues the brutal hammering. He begins to grunt and his thrusts become somewhat sporadic, telling you he is close. You want to move, but he is still forcing you in place, his hand slick with sweat is completely knotted in your hair and all you can do is remain as you are, then he pulls on your hair so your neck is pulled back so far you can hardly breath, you can almost feel it creaking. You put your weight on one hand and reach behind you, gripping onto his hip, clawing your nails across it, remembering how much he loved it. The reward is Loki sinking his teeth into the nape of your neck and slamming into you one last time, emptying himself within you. You clench your walls as best you can as though trying to draw him in further. The noises he makes as he finishes are simply divine and you cherish each one, not knowing if or when you will hear them again.

After that the only sound in the room is the sound of both of your panting. Your body is drenched in sweat as you feel the material of your dress wet against your skin. Loki's chest rises and falls against your back and you can almost hear his heart pounding rapidly within him. Neither of you move for several minutes, you only can try to control your panting. Finally your arms give way and you collapse unceremoniously onto the bed, Loki falling on top of you. That seemed to bring him back to himself.

"Oh Gods, darling, I am so sorry." He pushes off of you; gently pulling himself from your body, there is a satisfying sound as he does so. You turn around to look him in the face. "I am so sorry; I should never have… your back… I understand if you want to… oh sweetheart, I just… there is no excuses." There are tears in his eyes you realise. You only smile.

"Shut up Loki." He looks at you bewildered. "Have you any idea how long I have wanted that?"

"I don't understand."

You pull him back down beside you and turn over to look at him. "I love how tentative you are and how you treat me as a wife. I know many women are no where near as lucky. But have you any idea how much I love when you fuck me hard?" his eyes widen at your words. "I love it. I need it. Every time we have lain together recently you have satisfied me, yes, but not fully. I have missed this so much." You smile wider as you see his eyes brighten.

"I thought…"

"What?"

"I thought you didn't want me to do that anymore."

"Loki, what in the Nine Realms gave you that ridiculous idea?"

"You asked me one night not to be so rough."

You think back to try and recall such an occasion, before remembering it and laughing. "Oh my dear, dear Loki. You speak of the time we rode across the Bifrost to Heimdall in search of Thor on Midgard aren't you?" He nodded and you laugh again. "Clearly you do not recall what happened as we approached the palace after that errand." He looked at you baffled. "My horse tripped on a cobble" you added, he just looked on. "I hit into the front of the saddle, in a particular area." Finally he understood. "I was just a bit tender that evening, that gives you no right to deny my your exquisite and insatiable lust." You bite his bottom lip as you finish your sentence.

"So you're not angry at what I just did?"

Your laughter erupts into his face. "Why do you think I have been so irate as late? I have missed your wicked touch. I have wanted you to pound into me for several moons. There is nothing in the nine realms wrong with being a tentative and loving, but when it is called for my dear." His eyes glow wickedly at your racy words.

"Well then my dear, I hope you have no plans that require you being able to walk tomorrow, because Goddess or not, you will not heal with enough speed to permit it." He smiles sinfully. You can only grab his ass as he grips your dress in the centre of your chest and uses as much force as he has to rip it apart. He takes in the sight for a moment, drinking in the sight of your ample breasts before speaking again. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
